Wait, You're Bulletproof!
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Prompt: Lena, not knowing Kara is supergirl gets injured trying to save Kara when they are attacked by people trying to hurt Lena I had a lot of fun writing this! It's been a while since I've written any angst!


**Prompt: Lena, not knowing Kara is supergirl gets injured trying to save Kara when they are attacked by people trying to hurt Lena**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this! It's been a while since I've written any angst!**

She spends entirely too much time at L-Corp.

At least that's what Alex says. Usually after she says it, Maggie smiles and laughs in that knowing way she has, and Kara thinks she knows what the detective is insinuating, but she doesn't want to think about it too much because she's pretty sure that Maggie is spot on with her suspicions, and she's not ready for that yet.

Not ready to think about her ginormous crush on Lena Luthor.

But is it really her fault?

Lena smart and funny and thoughtful and philanthropic. She's beautiful and charming and her hair smells like mint. She's  
one of THE most powerful woman in National City, yet she still knows all of her employee's names- even down to the weekend night shift janitor. His name is Dave, and Kara knows that because one Saturday night she brought Lena a late dinner and Dave spent the elevator ride up to the 42nd floor telling her jokes for the stand up routine he's working on.

The point is, if she has a crush on Lena - and that's a big IF - is it really such a bad thing?

Who can blame her, really?

Anyone would have a crush on Lena if she looked at them with those big green eyes and smiled that knowing smirk. why should Kara be any different?

Only she is different.

She's not JUST Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter; she's Supergirl. And as much as she trusts Lena, those in her inner circle aren't too keen on her. She knows Alex and J'onn will come around eventually, but until then she feels weird about the way her insides clench when Lena says her name. It feels like a betrayal, even though it's the farthest thing from it.

But even when her friends finally see the good in Lena, she still isn't sure that she has a chance, there's still the little matter of Lena liking her back, and Kara isn't a hundred percent sure that that's the case. Even if Lena likes Kara Danvers, she's not about to attempt a relationship with someone who doesn't know her secret identity - there's too much at stake. And she knows that if and when she ever tells Lena her secret the other woman will be furious.

Sure, she's nice enough to Supergirl when the caped crusader lands on her balcony for late night chats, but dating the cousin of the Superhero that sent your adopted brother to prison is a different story altogether.

Not that she spends a lot of time thinking about dating Lena or anything.

No, certainly not.

But again, if she does, who can blame her.

It's not like she can help that Snapper picks her to be the one to interview Lena literally every time he needs a quote. Part of her feels like she should be upset because obviously he's picking her for what her thinks is going to be the hardest to mess up assignment. The rest of her is too excited about seeing Lena to care about the reason.

Her mind is racing with all of these thoughts on elevator ride to Lena's office.

Maybe it isn't normal for reporters to bring their interview subjects lunch, but Kara knows that Lena probably hasn't eaten; so she had stopped at Noonan's on the way - grabbing a soup and sandwich combo that she knows the CEO likes and one for herself with two extra sandwiches eaten on the way. She's just being a good friend, she reasons. Being in the good graces of someone like Lena Luthor is a smart move, professionally AND personally.

Jess waves her in, smiling; finally no longer upset at Kara for rushing past her that day.

"Ms. Luthor is right inside."

"Thanks, Jess." and Kara lets herself in the executive office, the door surprisingly heavy beneath her hand.

Or at least it would have been, if not for super strength.

"Kara!" Lena's eyes light up when she crosses the threshold, and her gaze flickers to the bag of takeout in Kara's hand

"Please tell me there's a cup of Noonan's famous chicken noodle soup in that bag."

"Of course! And half a chicken avocado sandwich too!"

Lena smiles a smile that Kara has only ever seen directed at her, but she doesn't have time to wonder what that means because the CEO is coming around her desk- bare feet seeming to glide across the cream colored rug.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh Snapper just wanted a quick quote."

"You could have just called." Lena's voice isn't accusing, it's lilted up almost like a question and Kara finds herself wondering why exactly she's here.

"Oh! Well, I mean, I could have, I guess. I just didn't know if you'd had lunch, and I figured you probably hadn't. Plus why call when I could come see you?" She stammers, missing the way that Lena's eyes roam her body.

"Unless, of course, you're busy. I don't want to impose! Or take advantage of you letting me up anytime -"

"Kara!" Lena's voice startles her out of her rambling daze and she realizes that Lena is close.

Too close.

And then Lena's reaching out to take the bag from her and she stifles a gasp as their fingers brush.

"You don't have to have an excuse to see me." Lena smiles that smile again before gliding to the couch, setting the food down on the coffee table. "I'm glad you're here, actually. I've been holed up in this office all day."

Kara follows her, taking a seat on the familiar couch.

"Lots of paperwork?"

Lena pauses, studying her.

"Am I talking to Kara my friend or Kara the reporter?"

It takes Kara a second to realize what Lena is asking but then she smiles reassuringly.

"You're off the record, I promise."

Lena takes a deep breath and sets their food out on the table before she continues.

"Lex sent me a letter."

Kara's heart stops for a second and then pounds on.

"Good or bad?"

"It was a threat on my life."

Lena says it simply, like she's announcing the weather, but it makes Kara's stomach churn.

"Lena . . . " She breathes, not resisting the urge to reach out and take Lena's hands in her own.

"It's fine."

"Have you told the authorities?" She knows the answer before she asks, because Maggie or Alex would have alerted her to any threat on Lena's life.

"No, I don't need to bother them. I've posted extra security, I've installed a new high security door, and I haven't left my office all day."

Well that explained the extra suits in the lobby and why the door felt so heavy.

"I'd still feel better if the police knew."

Lena chuckles and pulls back her hands, reaching for her soup.

"Why? So Supergirl can swoop in and save me?"

Kara's heart thuds so loudly it hurts and she struggles to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Would that be so bad?"

Lena is silent for a moment, and Kara starts to get nervous.

"No," She finally answers and Kara can finally breathe again. "But what's wrong with being your own hero?"

She opens her mouth to tell Lena that that's not what Supergirl meant, that that's not what SHE meant. That not helping your mother cause the destructions of aliens was completely different from putting yourself in danger to prove a point. But before she can open her mouth the balcony door is shattering, glass spraying towards them.

Before she can think, before she can move; Lena is in front of her, shielding her, and a shot rings out.

She's unprepared, and her super hearing reverberates with the sudden noise.

The cry dies in her throat as she watches Lena fall to the ground.

She's frozen.

She can't move.

She can't breath.

And then the heavy door is splintering inward and Alex is there. Alex and Maggie and whole host of DEO agents. She knows that she should help, that she should fix this, but all she can do is fall to Lena's side - hands firm but gentle as they press against the bleeding wound in the other woman's abdomen.

"You were right," Lena chuckles, wincing against the pain. "I probably should have told the police."

"Lena-"

"I'm going to pass out soon. But I have to know."

"Know what?"

More shots ring out and she looks up to see two of Lex's men get mowed down by the DEO.

"If I make it, will you go on a date with me?"

Her eyes snap back to Lena's those green eyes locked on hers like a homing beacon.

"I-"

"Not as friends, like - a real date. With a good night kiss at the end."

That smile is back, the one that she's been wondering about.

She should be helping Alex, she should be doing something to help; but all she can do is watch Lena.

"Yes." She breathes.

And it's a promise, one she intends to keep if she gets the chance.

Lena smiles, but her eyes are drifting closed.

"Kara!" Alex's voice startles her. "We're secure, get her out of here!"

She looks back down at Lena's relaxed, bleeding form and she snaps, whirring into action. She's in her Supersuit in the blink of an eye, scooping Lena's limp from into her arms and rocketing out the window that Lex's men had burst through.

"Kara?" The voice is weak, as is the hand that reaches up to trace the "S" on her suit; but when she looks down Lena's eyes are closed once more.

She doesn't even remember the flight to DEO headquarters, all she can focus on is the sound of Lena's heartbeat - weak but steady. She half crashes, half lands in the med bay, mumbling rushed half sentences at the doctors. But then Winn is there, obviously having been on the comm with Alex; and he briefs the med staff, dragging Kara away as they begin to prep Lena for surgery.

She isn't sure how much time passes, but Alex eventually takes the seat on the other side of her, the one not taken by Winn; and her sister assures her that all of Lex's men are in custody. It all seems too little too late for Kara, who can't shake the sight of Lena's pale face from her memory.

"We came L-Corp as soon as we decoded the letter from Lex. I wish she would have told us about the threat -"

"She was trying to be her own hero. Which is something I told her to do. This whole thing is my fault-"

"Kara-"

"She jumped in front of a bullet for me, Alex! And I just let her! What kind of superhero does that make me?!"

Alex's eyes are soft when she responds.

"Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, we just freeze. Even the best of us. It's okay-"

"It's not okay, Alex! What if she doesn't make it?! What if I never get -" her voice cracks. "What if I never get to tell her how I feel?"

Alex's arms close tightly around her, and she relaxes slowly into the embrace.

They stay like that for a long while, until the tears have stopped rolling down Kara's cheeks.

"You can come back and see her if you'd like."

The voice makes her jump, and she looks up to see one of the facility doctors hovering above them.

She nods slowly and extracts herself from Alex's arms. She isn't sure what she'll see what she when she walks into the med bay- she half expects to find Lena covered in a white sheet- but as her powers stretch out, she hears the soft beat of Lena's heart.

Her own jumps in response as she takes in the sight.

Lena is alive.

It's the one thought that exists in her head, that flows throughout her body with every breath.

She still has time.

There's a small stool beside the bed, and she sits, her body succumbing to exhaustion.

Lena's face is paler than normal, features relaxed in sleep. But she's alive, the monitors confirm that much. And for now, that's enough.

She wakes to the movement of Lena's hand under hers, and looks up to see green eyes studying her.

"You could have told me you were Supergirl, would have saved me a few stitches."

She expects there to be anger behind the words, but Lena's face is twisted in a wry smile.

"Lena, I'm so so sorry, I-" She stops as Lena's finger presses against her lips.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you'd go on a date with me, did you mean it? Or did you just say that because you thought I was dying?"

"You still want to go out with me? Even though -" She gestures to her suit, wincing when she notices that it's still splattered with Lena's blood.

"The only thing I'm mad about is that I didn't see it sooner. And that my two best friends in National City are actually the same person." Lena laughs and her hand comes up to cup Kara's cheek, thumb brushing at the tears there.

"Can I kiss you?" It isn't what she means to ask, but it comes out anyway, almost desperate. Lena nods slowly, and she leans forward pressing their lips together gently - the promise of something more buried just under the surface. When they finally part, Lena is smiling dazedly up at her.

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"Anything." Kara promises.

"Start from the beginning?"

And she does. With Krypton, her mother and father and Kal-el; all the way up until she met the pretty green eyed Luthor who stole her heart.

 **Went with the present tense again! Let me know what you think!**

 **Follow me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727**


End file.
